List of Tayo the Little Bus
This list is all about episodes from the new 2015 series Tayo the Little Bus & Friends. Voices UK Emma Chambers as the narrator Osian Gatehouse as Tayo (series 1-2) Teresa Gallagher as Tayo (series 3 onwards) Keith Wickham as Rogi (series 1-3) Blake Harrison as Rogi (series 4 onwards) Emma Tate as Lani Steven Kynman as Gani Keith Wickham as Citu Teresa Gallagher as Nuri Emma Tate as Hana Tim Whitnall as Rookie Duncan Wisbey as Pat Osian Gatehouse as Speed Emma Weaver as Hotshot Cecily David Holt as Shine Marc Silk as Roley Menna Spittle as Trix John Hasler as Frank Maria Darling as Alice Teresa Gallagher as Spinny Kerry Shale as Bully Paul Panting as Cooku Joanne Froggatt as Nana Steven Kynman as Ractor Colin McFarlane as Champ Rob Rackstraw as Met Andre Sogliuzzo as Farmer Treads Rob Rackstraw as Larry Britt Allcroft as Betsy David Holt as Tory Eileen Montgomery as Princess Ray Emma Tate as Mellow Susanna Reid as Bella Rasmus Hardiker as Blow John Eric Bentley as Turi Sarah Hadland as Lila Rob Rackstraw as Tani Kate Higgins as Revver Rebecca O'Mara as Toni Lee Tockar as Michael Jimmy Hibbert as Gerrald Bob Golding as Zoomy Tracy Ann-Oberman as Rani Emma Tate as Sani Teresa Gallagher as Bongbong Emma Tate as Tramy Jo Wyatt as Kindy Hayley Carmichael as Peanut Lenny Henry as Sky Martin Sherman Emma Weaver as Susan Carole Boyd as Julie Colin McFarlane Su Pollard Derek Griffiths as Robert David Menkin as Whizzy Michael Dobson as Cockney Steven Kynman Blake Harrison Su Pollard Rob Rackstraw as Ace Richard Ridings Maggie Blue O'Hara According to Nelvana, Thomas & Friends stars Joe Mills, Mark Moroghan, Michael Angelis, Keith Wickham, Nigel Pilkington, John Schwab and Tina Desai will voice characters in the show. Finley the Fire Engine actor Jay Simon will join the voice cast. US Barbara Kottmeier as the narrator Robyn Slade as Tayo (series 1-2; excluding Cruise Trip) Reece Thompson as Tayo (Cruise Trip only) Rob Rackstraw as Tayo (series 3) Hayden Rolence as Tayo (series 4) Zach Callison as Tayo (series 5 onwards) Nolan Balzer as Rogi (series 3) William Hope as Rogi (series 4) Justin Roiland as Rogi (series 5 onwards) Kami Desilets as Lani (series 1-4) Brigid Harrington as Lani (series 5 ) Kyla Rae Kowalewski (series 6 onwards) Kerri Salki as Gani (series 1-4) Richard Ian Cox as Gani (series 5) Bobby Moynihan as Gani (series 6 onwards) Tim Bandfield as Citu Jolie L'Esperance as Hana Colin Murdock as Spinny Lorelei King as Trix Tabitha St. Germain as Nuri (series 1) Grace Rolek as Nuri (series 2 onwards) Joseph May as Speed (series 1-2) Reid Scott as Speed (series 3 onwards) Kerry Shale as Bully Emma Weaver as Hotshot Cecily Kate Higgins as Cooku (series 1-3 Ashleigh Ball as Cooku (series 4 onwards) Joanne Froggatt as Nana Ruth Jones as Farmer Treads Eric Bauza as Larry Grey DeLisle as Betsy Mike Bell as Tani Samuel L. Jackson Lee Tockar Rasmus Hardiker as Blow Jules de Jongh as Tory Ryan Reynolds Andrea Libman as Lira John Eric Bentley as Turi Cathy Weseluck as Rani Lachele Carl as Sani Kerri Salki as Tramy Nika Futterman as Peanut Tabitha St. Germain as Carry Kate Higgins as Revver Colin Murdock as Sky Kerry Shale as Gerrald Steven Kynman Lee Ingleby Kira Buckland as Susan Claire Corlett David Menkin as Whizzy Martin Sherman as Michael Ian James Corlett as Robert Vincent Tong as Zoomy Richard Ian Cox Emma Tate Chantal Strand as a young Lani Su Pollard Reece Thompson as a young Rogi Maggie Blue O'Hara Andrew Francis Michael Dobson as Cockney Carolyn Lawrence Kathleen Barr as Julie Sam Vincent as Zoomy Jimmy Hibbert as Ace According to Nelvana, My Little Pony stars Kelly Sheridan and Tara Strong will voice characters in the show, but it is unknown which characters they will be voicing. Also, Bob the Builder stars Blake Harrison, Jacob Scipio, and Marcel McCalla will be part of the voice cast. Also, Little Robots stars Lenny Henry, Hayley Carmichael, Emma Chambers, Jimmy Hibbert and Sue Perkins will also be voicing characters in the show, along with Finley the Fire Engine stars Teryl Rothery, David Paul Grove and Danny McKinnon will also join the voice cast. Also, old series voice actors Kami Desilets and Robyn Slade will have some roles in the show. As well, Thomas & Friends narrators Mark Moroghan and Michael Brandon will voice characters in the show. Episodes Season 1 #[[Frozen Solid|'Frozen Solid']] #[[Sleeping Sunshine|'Sleeping Sunshine']] #[[Rogi the Speedboat|'Rogi the Speedboat']] #[[Lani the First|'Lani the First']] #[[Train Trap|'Train Trap']] #[[Dirty Lani|'Dirty Lani']] #[[Music Paradise|'Music Paradise']] #[[Tayo to the Rescue!|'Tayo to the Rescue!']] #[[Rescue Buses|'Rescue Buses']] #[[The Broken Lift|'The Broken Lift']] #[[Wake Up, Tayo!|'Wake Up, Tayo!']] #[[A Day Out with Tayo|'A Day Out with Tayo']] #[[A Trip to London|'A Trip to London']] #[[Pat's Temper|'Pat's Temper']] #[[Squishy, The new Steamroller|'Squishy, The new Steamroller']] #[[Gani's Forest|'Gani's Forest']] #[[Rogi's Seaside Adventure|'Rogi's Seaside Adventure']] #[[The Desert Canyon|'The Desert Canyon']] #[[Heart Gets Scrapped|'Heart Gets Scrapped']] #[[Speed's Date|'Speed's Date']] #[[I Need towing Myself|'I Need towing Myself']] #First Day of Middle School #Halloween Season 2 (featuring Reece Thompson (US; Cruise Trip only) as Tayo #[[Firebus Gani|'Firebus Gani']] #[[Tough Jobs|'Tough Jobs']] #[[Off-Road Buses|'Off-Road Buses']] #[[Shine's Prank|'Shine's Prank']] #[[Windy Returns|'Windy Returns']] #[[Cruise Trip|'Cruise Trip']] #[[Mr. Fartypants|'Mr. Fartypants']] #[[Bongbong's Sleepover|'Bongbong's Sleepover']] #[[Back in Space again Part 1|'Back in Space again Part 1']] #[[Back in Space again Part 2|'Back in Space again Part 2']] #[[I Don't Like Heights|'I Don't Like Heights']] #[[Lani Gets Mad|'Lani Gets Mad']] #[[Blue Digger|'Blue Digger']] #[[Chris & Squishy|'Chris & Squishy']] #[[Dozy Dozers|'Dozy Dozers']] #[[Pat & Rookie Get The Blame|'Pat & Rookie Get The Blame']] #[[I Love Alice|'I Love Alice']] #[[A Date with Alice|'A Date with Alice']] #[[It's OK, Tayo|'It's OK, Tayo']] #[[Gani's Secret|'Gani's Secret']] #[[Heart's Lovely Save|'Heart's Lovely Save']] #[[Cheer Up, Citu!|'Cheer Up, Citu!']] 'Season 3 (featuring Teresa G'allagher (UK-onwards) and Rob Rackstraw (US; this season only) as Tayo and Reid Scott (US-onwards) as Speed) #[[Rogi's Doze-off|'Rogi's Doze-off']] #[[Gani's Second Injection|'Gani's Second Injection']] #[[Heart's Towrope|'Heart's Towrope']] #[[Too Many Crashes in One Day|'Too Many Crashes in One Day']] #[[Tayo Goes Away!|'Tayo Goes Away!']] #[[Rogi Gets Sick|'Rogi Gets Sick']] #[[The Holidays Part 1|'The Holidays Part 1']] #[[The Holidays Part 2|'The Holidays Part 2']] #[[Stop Arguing!|'Stop Arguing!']] #[[Working Together|'Working Together']] #[[Oil Spill|'Oil Spill']] #[[A Very Bad Storm|'A Very Bad Storm']] #[[Hammer Down|'Hammer Down']] #[[Champ's Breakdown|'Champ's Breakdown']] #[[Racing Gadgets|'Racing Gadgets']] #[[A Proper Neon Makeover|'A Proper Neon Makeover']] #[[Yikes!|'Yikes!']] #[[Dig & Drill|'Dig & Drill']] #[[Back To Work|'Back To Work']] #[[Smasher, the Drilling Truck|'Smasher, the Drilling Truck']] #[[Tayo's Fuel Leak|'Tayo's Fuel Leak']] #[[Saving The Scrapheap|'Saving The Scrapheap']] Season 4 (featuring Hayden Rolence (US-onwards) as Tayo, Blake Harrison (UK-onwards) and William Hope (US-onwards) as Rogi, Ashleigh Ball (US) as Cooku and Kate Higgins (UK/US-onwards) as Revver) #[[Let's Rock & Roll!|'Let's Rock & Roll!']] #[[It's All For Fun and Fun For All!|'It's All For Fun and Fun For All!']] #[[Smasher Smashes|'Smasher Smashes']] #[[Tale of the Brave|'Tale of the Brave']] #[[Roley Rolls|'Roley Rolls']] #[[Ractor's Day Off|'Ractor's Day Off']] #[[Cooku to the Rescue!|'Cooku to the Rescue!']] #[[King Cooku|'King Cooku']] #[[Funny Fuel|'Funny Fuel']] #[[Let's Rumble!|'Let's Rumble!']] #[[Shush, Shush, Shush|'Shush, Shush, Shush']] #[[Busy Buses (episode)|'Busy Buses']] #[[Friendship Comes First|'Friendship Comes First']] #[[The Relationship|'The Relationship']] #[[Betsy Comes to Visit|'Betsy Comes to Visit']] #[[Sleepwalking|'Sleepwalking']] #[[Duri's Difficult Day|'Duri's Difficult Day']] #[[Tayo and Larry|'Tayo and Larry']] #[[Daredevil Rogi|'Daredevil Rogi']] #[[Tyre Toss|'Tyre Toss']] #[[Gerrald (episode)|'Gerrald']] #[[Tayo and the Trouble with Tyres|'Tayo and the Trouble with Tyres']] Season 5 (featuring Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US-onwards) as Blow) #[[Twinkle Twinkle Little Tyre|'Twinkle Twinkle Little Tyre']] #[[Met's Busy Day|'Met's Busy Day']] #[[Rogi and the Rocking Rainstorm|'Rogi and the Rocking Rainstorm']] #[[The Disappearing Engine Oil|'The Disappearing Engine Oil']] #[[Lani's Loud Snore|'Lani's Loud Snore']] #[[Working Hard|'Working Hard']] #[[Helping Blow|'Helping Blow']] #[[Rally (episode)|'Rally']] #[[Express Delivery|'Express Delivery']] #[[Gani's Breakdown|'Gani's Breakdown']] #[[Dream War|'Dream War']] #[[Welcome Back!|'Welcome Back!']] #[[Lani's Outrage|'Lani's Outrage']] #[[Which Team?|'Which Team?']] #[[Going on Strike|'Going on Strike']] #[[Sea Adventure Part 1|'Sea Adventure Part 1']] #[[Sea Adventure Part 2|'Sea Adventure Part 2']] #[[Sea Adventure Part 3|'Sea Adventure Part 3']] #[[The Big Adventure|'The Big Adventure']] #[[Medical Mishaps|'Medical Mishaps']] #[[Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani|''' Nurse Lani']] #[[Down on the Farm|'Down on the Farm']] Season 6 #[[Martin and Squishy|'Martin and Squishy']] #[[Becoming and Adolescent|'Becoming and Adolescent']] #[[Tayo & the Potwhole |'Tayo & the Potwhole ]] #[[Tayo in a Muddle|'''Tayo in a Muddle]] #[[Helping Out at the Building Site|'Helping Out at the Building Site']] #[[Heart's Birthday|'Heart's Birthday']] #'Heart's Falling Atmosphere Part 1' #[[Heart's Falling Atmosphere Part 2|'Heart's Falling Atmosphere Part 2']] #'Heart's Falling Atmosphere Part 3' #'Heart's Falling Atmosphere Part 4' #[[Heart the Space Probe|'Heart the Space Probe']] #'Heart's Falling Atmosphere Part 5' #[[Peanut's X Probe|'Peanut's X Probe']] #Lani's Tea Party #[[Trip to India |'Trip to India ']] #[[Tayo's Nephew|'Tayo's Nephew']] #[[Tayo's Second Fuel Leak|'Tayo's Second Fuel Leak']] #[[Trammy the New School Transportation Tram|'Trammy the New School Transportation Tram']] #'The Return of Star Tayo' #[[Heart's Worst Day|'Heart's Worst Day']] #[[Heart's New Employee|'Heart's New Employee']] #[[Tayo's New Bumper|'Tayo's New Bumper']] #The Dreams Season 7 #[[Rookie and Hana's Date|'Rookie and Hana's Date']] #[[Rogi's Special Surprise|'Rogi's Special Surprise']] #[[Lani meets Sofia|'Lani meets Sofia']] #[[Travel to the Spacetoon Planets|'Travel to the Spacetoon Planets']] #[[Ice Fishing|'Ice Fishing']] #[[Lani & the Tiger Shark|'Lani & the Tiger Shark']] #[[Heart's Last Chance |'Heart's Last Chance' ]] #[[Heart's Neon Paintwork|'Heart's Neon Paintwork']] #[[Heart's Discovery|'Heart's Discovery']] #[[Tayo's First Race |'Tayo's First Race' ]] #[[The New Dwarf Planet|'The New Dwarf Planet']] #[[Where's Heart ?|'Where's Heart ?']] #[[Tayo's Store|'Tayo's Store']] #[[The Weather Site|'The Weather Site']] #[[Lookout there is Hot Lava |'Lookout there is Hot Lava' ]][[Lookout there is Hot Lava | ]] #'The New Bus' #'Tayo's 13th birthday' #[[The Missing Rocks|'The Missing Rocks']] #[[Heart get Replaced|'Heart get Replaced']] #[[Water Flood |'Water Flood' ]] #[[Pat's New Job|'Pat's New Job']] #'The Next Gens' #Rogi meets Rick & Morty #We Are The Little Buses Fun Time Here is how you can add them up & Take them away ' Key: + - ' ADDING/TAKEWAY Round 1 22 + 22 + 22 ( 22-22-22 ) Round 2 22 + 22 + 22 ( 22-22- 22 ) Round 3 22 ( 22-0 ) 'ANSWER : ' Season 1 Jimmy Hibbert Dean Smith Ginger Hendricks Chantal Strand Neil Morrissey Matt Wilkinson Neil Crone Tom Kenny Stephen Hillenburg Worldwide Schedules *8:00-9:30 CBeebies (UK) *8:30-10:00: Disney Junior (USA) *13:00-15:20: Boomerang (Australia) *9:00-14:00: Nickelodeon (Canada) *7:40-18:20: Disney Junior (Spain) *8:00-10:30: Cartoonito (Italy) *10:00-11:12: Spacetoon (Arabia) Theme Songs Season 1 onwards Let's Go, Tayo! by Beau Black Closing Songs Season 1 Let's Go, Tayo! (instrumental) by Beau Black Seasons 2-3 Vroom Vroom Vroom by Teresa Gallagher (UK) and Hayden Rolence (US) Season 4 and owards Fun on the Open Road by Derek Griffiths Trivia * In Spacetoon Arabia, this show will be planet Adventure. Category:Episodes Category:Fandom Episodes Category:Tayo the Little Bus & Friends Actors/Actresses